Forever Fall, Pt.2
"Forever Fall, Pt.2" is the fourteenth episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 17th, 2013. Summary Cardin Winchester has been viciously beating Jaune Arc up, promising that he will send him back to his mother in teeny tiny pieces. Jaune defiantly states that he does not care, as he will not let Cardin hurt Team JNPR. Jaune mocks Cardin's attempts to intimidate him by smiling, causing Cardin to grow angrier. As Cardin punches Jaune once more, Jaune unconsciously intensifies his Aura, which completely blocks Cardin's punch and instantly heals Jaune's bruises as well. Cardin drops Jaune and grasps his hand, crying out in pain. While Jaune stares, stunned at the glow from his Aura, Sky Lark kicks him from behind, knocking him down again. Suddenly, attracted by the scent of the sap on Cardin's armor, an Ursa Major appears from the woods and attacks Cardin. Frightened by the Ursa's size, the rest of Team CRDL flees. Cardin tries to defend himself from the Grimm, but he is easily disarmed. Jaune debates whether he should fight the Grimm or abandon Cardin. Informed by the fleeing Russel Thrush of what is happening, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos send their teammates to get Glynda Goodwitch while they go investigate, accompanied by Weiss Schnee. Meanwhile, Cardin attempts to run from the Grimm but is knocked to the ground. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss soon arrive and find Cardin crawling away from the Ursa. The Grimm attempts to finish Cardin but is blocked by Jaune's shield. Weiss moves to intervene, but Pyrrha instructs her and Ruby to hold off and let Jaune fight. Surprisingly, Jaune manages to fend off the Ursa for a short time, blocking its blows with his shield while counterattacking with his sword. However, after being knocked down twice by the Ursa, he checks his Scroll and realizes that his Aura is now dangerously low. Both Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other one last time; however, upon noticing that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's claws, Pyrrha intervenes at the last moment, using her Semblance to raise his shield. This allows Jaune to successfully block the Ursa's attack, allowing him to regain his stance and behead the Ursa. Pyrrha explains to a baffled Ruby that her Semblance allows her to manipulate magnetism, similar to how Ruby's Semblance increases her speed and Weiss' allows her to create her glyphs. As Pyrrha prepares to leave, Ruby and Weiss argue that they should tell Glynda and the others what happened; however, Pyrrha asks them to keep it a secret in order to help Jaune to gain confidence in his abilities. Following the fight, Cardin gains a newfound respect for Jaune. After helping Cardin up, Jaune orders him to never mess with his team and his friends again. Jaune walks away from Cardin, who looks both intimidated and apologetic. After returning to Beacon Academy, Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha for his recent behavior. She accepts his apology, then tells him that Team JNPR misses their leader. She invites him to come back down and eat pancakes, made by Lie Ren. Before they leave, Jaune asks Pyrrha if she could help train him in becoming a better fighter. In response, Pyrrha pushes Jaune to the floor and critiques his fighting stance. She then reaches down, takes his hand, and helps him back to his feet. The two hold hands and then begin to train together as the episode ends. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Because of the sudden jump between the ending of "Forever Fall" and the beginning of this episode, there is a small extra scene between the two in the DVD/Blu-ray release. Pyrrha, having heard birds fly away, turns and looks back at the hill that Jaune and Team CRDL were on, prompting Ruby to ask if Pyrrha is okay. There is a slurping sound, followed by Pyrrha discovering that her jar is now empty and yelling Nora's name. See Also *Battle Pages **Cardin vs. Ursa Major **Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Ursa Major *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01074.png|There's something on your face! It was pain! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01759.png|Jaune demonstrates his Semblance. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01852.png|You broke my hand! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 02731.png|The Brave Team CRDL. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03203.png|The Giant Ursa swipes away Cardin's weapon 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03814.png|If you don't tell me where he is right now...! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Hold up a sec. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Using her Semblance. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05937.png|Striking down the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05989.png|Heads up! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|I may need some help. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|Okay lesson one... Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1